Deadly Nightshade
by dopeinthaface
Summary: A La Push resident has been slaughtered. Citizens and Quileute member's alike are in shock. How will the pack react when realizing that the culprit is one of their own? This story contains an original character. Stay tuned for chapter two!


Dia's dream: _Dee! No! The voice of Leah Clearwater echoed in Dia's head. Everything was so blurry; but it was too late. Dia had already pounced on the moving figure in front of her. She could still feel the flesh tear so easily against her teeth. Too easily for a vampire. It was like biting into butter. She only took one bite into this man's neck, but it was one bite too many. A lethal blow. The black wolf backed away, paralyzed in fear as Leah quickly phased. "Don't move." She soothed the dying man as she tried to apply pressure to the wound; but the blood only gushed out faster. As the young man begins to convulse, Dia finally finds the strength to phase back. "I didn't… I didn't know. I didn't know!" She repeated to herself, still in shock as she backed away from them. "Don't move. It's okay. Dia! I need something to stop the bleeding. "Leah is cut off when she notices his eyes go wide with fear of death. He tries to say something, but he can't get the words out. Leah can only watch in despair, unable to help. The dying man reached up to Leah, but his arm never made it. The limb slowly fell to his side and his body relaxed against the cold ground. He was gone. His eyes remained wide open, starting up into nothing; Diastarring back at him in open-mouthed horror._

Dia slowly awoke from the same vivid nightmare that had haunted her the past few nights. It was always the same. Never one detail was changed. The young girl slowly ran the back of her hand against her forehead, wiping away the small beads of sweat as she sat up in her bed. Her blue doe eyes drifted over to the clock that rested on a night stand. When realizing it was only one in the morning; the young girl reached over for the glass of water that laid beside the clock. Bringing the glass up to her soft plump lips, she took a swift sip just before laying back down.

Dia's dream: _Now underwater. Tons of bubbles surrounding Dia's petite frame like a blanket. Bubbles. Some smaller, some larger. As though someone is desperately trying to hold their breath but can't continue for much longer. The brunette finally realized that it was her. It was her that was slowly dying. Her blue orbs shot open in shock as she tried to dart for the surface of the water. Once breaking through, Dia draws a deep breath. However, the relief was short lived; horror soon filled her almond hues once more when she spots her. There, kneeling on the bank above was Leah. Without warning, her cousin coldly reaches down and shoves Dia back under._

The native shot straight up in her bed; this time gasping for air, trying so desperately to regain the breath that had so easily escaped her. She had never had this dream before. But in a weird way, she felt it was accurate. That's how she viewed her cousin now, as the person that could hang her by a rope if she pleased. She couldn't take this suspense any longer. She knew what she had to do. Dia had to leave town. She would give it a few days, so she would not seem so suspicious; but either way, she knew she had to get gone.

Glancing over at the digital clock once again. Five in the morning. _Hell, that's early enough_. She was not staying in bed any longer. Pushing the covers back, the brunette slowly crawled to the edge of the bed where she found the remote to her cheap television. Dia was flipping through the channels when suddenly it felt as if her breath had been knocked clean out of her once more. There, starring at her on the picture box was the face of the man whom she had killed. The little tyrant turned up the volume just as the news anchor began his announcement. _**"We go now live to our field reporter, who is standing by at the waterfront with breaking news about the murder that has shocked the residents of La Push."**_

Dia chewed on the inside of her cheek, her baby blue eyes glued to the television screen; watching as a boat drifted along the lake, retrieving the man's body. _So much for the perfect place to dump the body. _Dee bashed at herself silently. _**"Fishermen discovered the body today, the victim of a brutal murder. Citizens were shocked when the slain man was identified as Officer John Finch."**_ The felid reporter announced on the screen. The itching sensation of paranoia filled Dia even more-so when she found out that he was a public figure. She had not known that major detail until now.

"_**The sheriff would like for me to speak on his behalf. He has said that Finch was a longtime aid and friend. He wants to tell the citizens and John's family that he will not rest until whoever did this is held accountable and brought to justice."**_ The words echoed in Dee's head. _Brought to justice._ **"Nah, screw that. There is no way I'm going to jail."** She spoke aloud, this time while jumping up off the bed. Racing to the other side of the room, the young girl quickly swung open the closet door and retrieved the small gym bag that lay folded up in the corner. Dia also grabbed a few shirts and a couple pair of pants; shoving the clothing into the bag before zipping it up tight. This would have to do. She didn't have enough space in the bag to carry her entire wardrobe, so she must leave it behind.

The wanted fugitive was in such a hurry that she almost forgot she was still wearing the clothing she had slept in. Dia quickly pulled her white tank top off and tossed it to the ground. The young girl pulled on her favorite pair of jeggings that hugged each of her succulent curves perfectly. She also slipped into a tiny black crop top and a pair of black boots. Two other of Dia's prized possessions, she definitely would not be leaving them behind. Fully dressed, the brunette tossed the bag over her shoulder and headed out the door. She wanted to skip town right this second… but before she could have the pleasure of seeing this shit hole town in her review mirror, she needed to do some damage control… just in case Leah decided to rat her out.

After walking a few miles, Dia finally made it Sam and Emily's house. Some would think Dee was a complete monster for what she was about to do to her own cousin, but Dia always had the bad habit of keeping people at arm's length. This has always left her extremely vulnerable in the friendship area. It was clear to everyone around her that Dee worked alone and felt no need for the support group which surrounded the pack. Because of the events in Dia's life, she alienates people, finding it hard to trust having been let down so many times before. Her father left before she was born and her mother wasn't really much of a role model. Dee's mom never lover her, therefore - maybe Dia never learned to love properly because she had no example to follow? Either way, she knew this situation was kill or be killed. And like always, she will go down swinging.

After knocking three times on the heavy wooden door, it finally creaked open. _**"Dee, what are you doing here? We didn't plan to meet here until later."**_ The voice of Sam Uley sounded. **"What can I say, babe? I'm not much for following plans. "**Dia gushed in her normal soft dragging voice. By now, she had already scooted past Sam, without even being invited inside. _**"I've come to realize." **_Sam gave Dee an annoyed glance while shutting the door. _**"What do you need?"**_ He finally asked, hoping to get this over with quick. **"I'm here to make a confession, Boss." **

The two talked for what seemed like hours, and Dia supposed it had been when she heard some of the pack members' booming voices and laughter chime outside. Finally, she heard the door open. _**"Sam?"**_ The anxious voice of Leah called. _**"I'll be right back."**_ He told Dee before standing up and walking back into the kitchen where the front door was. He soon met the distraught gaze of Leah Clearwater. _**"I don't… I don't really know how to say this. I know I've kept things from you before, but…" **_Leah's ramble was cut short when Dia floated out of Sam's room, shooting Leah a steely look. She knew it. She knew after her cousin had seen the news this morning that she would crack and tell Sam their dirty secret. _Well, good thing I got here first._ Leah stared at Dia in shock, knowing she had been caught. **"Hi. It's okay, Lee Lee. I told him."** Dia bluntly stated. Technically, she was not lying. Leah looked surprised and almost relieved by this news. _**"You told him?"**_

"**Yeah, sure… I had to. I had to tell him what **_**you**_** did." **Dia reassured while crossing her arms one over the other, staring Leah down. _**"What I did?!"**_ Leah objected, dumbfounded. Until she finally realized that Dia had told Sam a boldfaced lie. _**"Sam! NO! That's just not what happened! You have to believe me!"**_ Leah argued, desperate and on the verge of tears. _Damn. How many people can say they made Leah Clearwater cry?_ _**"I don't want to hear it, Leah."**_ Sam stormed at the young girl.

"_**You bitch, are you seriously setting ME up?!"**_ Leah wailed frantically at Dia. _**"Go into the bedroom, now. We're going to have a talk. Dee, I'll talk to you later. Go home."**_ Sam interrupted Leah before she could say more. _**"Sam, please, you have to…" **_Leah pleaded. _**"NOW!"**_ Same growled at the desperate girl. By this time, Dia had already raced by the two of them. In no way did she expect this lie to hold for too long. She knew they would find out the truth, sooner rather than later. But she didn't need much time, just enough time to skip town.

Pushing out the door, Dia raced down the steps; picking up her bag of clothing that she had laid at the bottom of them. Just before she was about to take off into a sprint, she locked eyes with Jacob and Embry who stood out by the woods. This would probably be the last time she saw either of them. Her mind drifted off the how she and Jacob use to be attached at the hips when they were young children. This however had changed dramatically once they reached their teen years. The sweet innocence of Dia was gone; she was infected with rudeness and hate, so how could she possibly have any friends? Who would want to be close to someone like that? Quickly shaking the memories out of her head, she didn't have time for this. She had to get out of here. Now. Dia scowled at the boys who stared back at her in wonder; just before she jetted out into the woods. Into the darkness.

Now in Los Angeles: To anyone who knew Dia, they would know she has always wanted to go to California. So this was probably a poor decision in relocation, yet the brunette still decided to go there. The rouge wolf stepped off the greyhound bus, taking in the first glance of this new state. Step by step, foot by foot, Dia was taking in her new home and she was happy. However, her happiness soon turned into annoyance as a voice sounded from behind her. "_**Ya'know, this is a dangerous part of town at night. I might be able to help you."**_ Dia spun on her heels, her eyes drank in the sight of the man who was leaning against the brick wall of some building. He was disgusting, standing there like he was entitled to something. He's nothing but scum; a mindless, worthless, waste.

With her jaw stressfully tightened and her fist clenched she turned around again but the stranger's words started to eat away at her before she could even start to walk away. Dia couldn't help but to think: _I could kill you. I could turn around, throw you down and kill you with one hand tied behind my back. That's what I could do._ **"I'm chilly."** The young native admitted, running her small petite hands over her supple chill bumped arms. The guy quickly pulled one arm free of his denim jacket. _**"Well, you're in luck, darling. I can keep you warm tonight. "**_The stranger bragged. A slight smile formed along Dia's lips, pleased when noting that this bald man had fallen right into her trap. _This is too easy._ Just when his smelly silhouette was close enough, she jammed her fist into the man's stomach, then face. The young girl kept hitting him and kicking him until he was finally unconscious. She looked around quickly to make sure that nobody was around before she leaned down and cleaned out his pockets. When her scavenger hunt came to a close, she had acquired a pair of keys and a thick wallet. **"No need for you, this will do."** She nagged while removing his jacket the rest of the way and placing it on herself. **"This is going to be fun."**


End file.
